Love is sweet
by yaoifan124
Summary: Ichigo is kidnapped to Hueco Mundo by Grimmjow! Renji gets jealous! Ichigo... has to make a decision to stay with Grimmjow or have Renji take him back... GrimmIchi UliIchi
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**GrimmIchi**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

**Ichigo's POV**

'That espada!' I thought. 'How dare him just leave me there without finishing our fight!' I paced back and forth in my room. It was a half past five on a Saturday. The sun was now slowly creeping down over the horizon. I decided that I would go out for a walk to clear my head. I walked out of my room, down the stairs, into the kitchen. Making my way to the door, reaching for the old door handle.

"Where you going, Oni-Chan?" Yuzu was in her usual yellow dress, with a 'go happy' apron.

"Walking around for a bit." I was spaced out, but was able to answer her. She smiled.

"Just be back by dinner…" Yuzu commented.

"Or Dad will come and find you!" Karin was leaning against the panel of the kitchen door, coming from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" I waved my hand, opened the door, and walked out the door. I shut the door behind me. 'Glad Dad's not home! Good thing he works late tonight.' I walked out our gate, and went right. This way I usually took to go to school, but the park was just around the corner. I decided to go there to clean my mind out.

I walked down the sidewalk. It was peculiarly quiet and not loud, as it is usually. Then I thought, 'Everyone's at a club, partying or something.' I was sort of right. I ended up passing a street, where a bar was about two buildings down. Looked like everyone was there, cars were stacked.

I walked on. I took a left at the next intersection. The park was just right up ahead. I loved to come here when I was little to clear my mind also. No one here. I stared for a second, then just walked on. There was a dark, wooden bench by a Sakura tree. The petals were lying on the ground. The color attracted my eyes. I walked over, bent down, and picked one up. I smiled.

"Interesting aren't they?" A familiarly voice spoke. I paid no attention.

"Yeah…" I dropped the petal, stood, turned to face the man. As I turned, he wasn't there anymore. 'As my mind was already swirling, this had to add to it! Was I just hallucinating?' I shook my head and turned around, facing a man with blue hair. I gasped, tried to jump back, but he caught my arm.

"Nice to see ya again, Shinigami." I stared in horror, as my enemy stood in front of me. 'This is bad! I haven't healed from my wounds from the last battle!' He looked at me, as if he was reading my mind.

"Grimmjow…" I silently whispered his name. All I did next was stare into his blue sea in his eyes. Almost as if I was actually seeing one.

"Haven't healed yet, ne?" He stared at me, like a hungry hollow. He smirked. We stood there, until he came closer to my face. My heart skipped a beat.

'Why is he making my heart this way? Why am I so weak around him?' My thoughts were invaded again.

"Well, well…" He whispered in my ear. "You probably wondering something, by the look in your eyes," He moved away again looking me in the eyes. "I can tell your actions, and every move." I struggled a little.

"LET GO!" I was screaming. He covered my mouth. Not with his hand though. His silky smooth lips were against mine. My eyes were wide open, but soon closed. Enjoying this mutual feeling. I didn't realize that he stuck a pill in my mouth. I struggled to cough it up. He wouldn't let go. I ended up swallowing. We separated.

"What the hell?!" I struggled to get free. "LET… go!" I felt weak. My movements were more slower, more weaker. He let go of me arm, using his other arm holding me up by the waist. I looked at him.

"Heh… night." I took one last glance.

"ICHIGO!" A voice that sounded like Renji came from the background. I didn't see him. I passed out, laying lifeless in his arms.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I turned to see that red haired guy shinigami and black haired girl shinigami.

"LET HIM GO!" The red haired shinigami yelled.

"Well, seems like my shinigami friends have arrived. I thought I covered my reiatsu…?" I pondered for a bit.

"We felt Ichigo's reiatsu spike." The girl shinigami spoke.

"Hmmm… he was struggling, that could have caused that!" I smirked.

"What are you going to do to him?" The redhead spoke, with fury reflecting over his face.

"Don't worry! I'll take good care of my new little pet!" I smirked. They both gasped.

"Howl Zabimaru!" He whipped out his Zanpaktou. He charged at me. I flash stepped into the sky.

"Rushing into action without thinking is not good! What if you put a scratch on Ichigo?" He was dumbfounded by my words. "My, my… do you have a crush on him?" He blushed.

"Shut up! Get your ass down here! I'll take you! And get Ichigo back!" He was enraged.

"Too bad!" I opened a portal leading to Hueco Mundo. "He's mine!" I smirked, waved and stepped into the portal.

"NO! ICHIGO!" The two shinigami yelled as the portal was closing.

**--**

**I rewrote the GrimmIchi story! Sorry guys! But, someone made a really rude comment that hurt my feelings! So, i changed it... and retyped it! And renamed it, for that matter!! Hope you like this one more!!**

**Love you guys!! R&R Pweatie Pwease!**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**GrimmIchi**

**Chapter 2: Why?  
**

**Grimmjow's POV**

Hueco Mundo was quieter than usual. I was walking down the narrow hallway on my way to the throne room. With Ichigo thrown over my shoulder. I forgot to take him out of his human form into his shinigami form, but I was in a hurry. I got rushed by those two shinigami. I sighed. I turned to face the doorway to the throne room. I entered, and sitting there was Aizen.

"Grimmjow… You finished?" Aizen was giving a devious look. He was cross legged, elbow on the arm of the chair, face in it.

"Ah! I got my new pet!" I smirked, but also not caring that he was here.

"So… Kurosaki Ichigo was your new pet you've anxiously been trying to get?" He grinned, his head left his hand. His hand went fully down on his chair. He leaned back.

"Un… I actually mainly came in here for some rope… or chains." I looked away, sort of searching the room. He smirked.

"Hmmm… now." He paused, "where did I keep them at?" His hand was wrapped around the side his face, thinking. "That's right, Gin!" Gin appeared immediately. With his grinning face, shut eyes, purple hair glimmering in the light.

"Hai! Aizen-sama?" He slightly tilted his head, effecting with his question.

"Can you escort Grimmjow, here, where the _that_ room is." Aizen smirked.

"Yes, sir! Com' we be goin'." He passed me to the doorway turning left. I followed with Ichigo still over my shoulder, sleeping.

We walked down the cold hallway. The aura was the same as always, grim and disturbing . The third door on the left is where we stopped. Gin slowly opened it.

"Here you are!" His grinning did not change. He slowly passed by, "hav' fun!" He snickered.

I ignored that last comment and went into the room. It was amazing! It had every torture weapon you could want and more! Rope, cuffs, chains, whip, etc. (Use your imagination.) I looked around in astonishment. Passing many _tempting_ torture toys. I picked up chains, cloth(for mouth), cuffs, and the whip. I smirked at the thought of what I was going to do. (Insert dirty thoughts. XD) I soon push them in the waiting room of my mind. I walked to the door, closed it.

"Interesting…" I looked over to the voice. Ulquiorra was standing there. His pale looking face, with those green marks crying down his face was just enough to make me think he was a clown. 'Damn, emo boy…' I thought while staring.

"What you want?" I snarled at him.

"Just walking by…" His emotionless face was staring at me. I made a tch noise.

"Well, emo boy, I'm going so don't slow me down with your bull shit!!" I passed him.

"Wasn't planning on it… but keep your eyes on your little pet…" I twirled to punch him, but he disappeared.

"What the hell?" I stood there for a second before walking back to my room.

My room wasn't to far from _that_ room. I stopped at my door, the six was an indication that it was mine. I opened it. My room was plain, as always. White couch, white loveseat, a table in-between the two. The carpet under the table, couch, and loveseat was also white. 'This room gets duller by the moment.' I walked in, setting Ichigo on my couch. I walked to the door, going off the side of my room. Leading into the bathroom, with the _toys._

**Ichigo's POV**

My throbbing head woke me. I slowly lifted myself up, gripping my head. I winced a bit from the pain in my head. I released my head from my hand and looked up.

"Where am I?" I whispered, but still panicking.

The plain ordinary room was new to my eyes. I looked at the table, while noticing my clothes. 'I-I'm still in human form?' I gripped my clothes lifting them away. I sat up right, head down fingers gliding through my hair. I heard a rush of water from near by. I looked up over at the white door on the side of the room. I got. I slowly walked up to it. Knowing I shouldn't, but I was too curious. I went up to it, at least three feet away and it opened. I stood there face to face with a tall, teal-haired man with a jaw mask. I stood staring into his blue eyes, lost.

"Your awake?" I shuddered and took one step back before turning and running. But, when I did I was faced with him again. "Where you going?" he walked up to me. I backed away.

I was backed against a wall. I was pushing the wall hoping it would move or it wasn't really there. My eyes were full of fear. I couldn't really defeated him, to per say. I have to admit, I'm scared senseless. This man scares me by my wildest dreams. Even though, there is somewhere deep down that wants me to be held by him. There was a warm breath against my neck. I came back out of my thoughts.

"Spacing out? About what? Me?" Grimmjow questioned me. He slightly blew a breath into my ear. I flinched and tried to escape. He grabbed my wrist. "Where you think your going?" I looked out to the side.

"What do you want with me?!" I snapped at him. He looked at me before answering you.

"You…" I looked at him, tilting my head slightly.

"What? I don't understand! You try to kill me and now you are wanting me? Are you going to kill me in your own room to remember who you fought? Do you do this to ever--" He covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to pry it away.

"You ask too many damn questions! Just shut up and listen." I stopped struggling. "I. Want. You. Simple." He let go of my mouth. We stared at each other for a moment.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"For god's sake!" He grabbed my face and caught my lips with his.

Once again I was swept into this feeling. I try to get away, but he only grabbed my wrists putting them above my head. I soon gave in and relaxed a little. Leaning into the kiss. His wet tongue licked the bottom of my lip. I denied access. The side of me, that doesn't trust him, arose from deep under. I struggled once more. He did not give up. Instead he released me. My hands dropped to my side. He turned to walk towards the couch. He sat. Hands behind his head, leg crossed. I stood there speechless. Then something took over, this time it was loneliness. 'What is wrong with me? Do… Do I love him? That's impossible! He-He tried to kill me! But he didn't…' My head swarmed. My head started to throb again. 'That pill… what was it?'

"So, the drug hasn't worn off yet?" I looked up.

He wasn't looking at me, he was looking straight forward. I was starting to breath deep. Panting. My body felt weak.

"Come sit, before you pass out." I obeyed, sort of. I walked over to the loveseat. Sitting across from him. I plopped myself onto the white, comfortable area. He stared at me for quite some time. I stared back of course. He gave me a look. Mean, but kind. I felt guilt rise up. I don't know why.

"Come over here…" I whispered. He smirked, got up and came over to where I was. He lifted my head, sat, then put it back onto his lap. I did not reject to this action. I laid there, not thinking.

"You should sleep." I sort of tensed, but relaxed. I nodded. He ran his fingers through my hair. I slowly closed my eyes shut.

**Grimmjow's POV**

'Why can't I torture him?' I continued to twirl his hair. 'I have these _toys,_ and I can't even use them! What is wrong with me? Have I gone soft? Why is it that I have become calm around him? … I don't understand any of this…' I stared aimlessly at him. 'Why?'

**--**

**Seems like Grimmjow has deep feelings for Ichigo! Haha! I knew it!... well of course i knew, im the author... Besides that! Is Ichigo realizing that he has deep feelings for Grimmjow?! Wait and find out!! R&R pwetty pwease!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sama?

**GrimmIchi**

**Chapter 3: Sama?**

**Grimmjow's POV**

I have been sitting here for an hour now. Ichigo still slept soundly in my lap. His chest moving up and down. I've sat here aimlessly looking at him, the whole time. I laid my head back on the back of the loveseat. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" A quiet voice spoke. I lifted my head. Ichigo was looking at me. Tired, brown eyes.

"Nothing." I moved the hair out of his face. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes ago…" He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. I haven't noticed what he was really wearing. His shirt was stripped at the torso, going across. Blue, green, and yellow where the colors as blue as base color. His blue jeans were sort of flared at the bottom.

"You comfortable in that form…?" He looked at me.

"It's okay, but I could do without it. It would probably make it easier to breathe." I looked at him.

"You have something to get out of it?" He stared at me for a second then nodded.

He sat up, got off the couch. He reached into his pocket for, what it looked like, an amulet or something. He pushed it to his chest, pushing himself out of his body.

"Interesting…" We both turned to see the figure that spoke.

"Aizen…" I snarled at him, then stood up.

"Hmm…? Not happy to see me Grimmjow?" He smirked his devilish smirk. Ichigo didn't move. He stood there staring. He walked up behind me after a minute. He hide behind me, to be correct.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" I tried to turn to him, but he gripped my shirt leaning into my back.

"Hmm? What's wrong with your pet?" Aizen leaned to see what Ichigo was doing.

"I don't know… I should be asking you!" Aizen stood up right again.

"Well now," he paused, grinned. "Not being proper are we? Do I have to punish you?" I looked at him.

"Do your worst! I will never bow down so easily." I gave a snarl.

"Fine… You have to give up your pet, until you behave." My eyes went wide.

"No!" I yelled. I looked straight ahead, he wasn't there.

"Come on now… don't disobey." I felt the warmth leave my back.

"Ichigo!" I turned to see Ichigo being held by Aizen.

"I told you to behave! Now you sit in your room and think about what you did! And can't come out until then!" Aizen dragged Ichigo with him out the door.

"WAIT! Ichigo!" Aizen walked through the door. It was about to close when Ichigo spoke.

"Grimmjow!" He had sorrow in his eyes, a hand reaching out. The door closed. I stood there. 'What am I going to do?'

**Ichigo's POV**

Aizen dragged me by my wrist. I staggered every step trying to keep up. He soon slowed and released the grip around my wrist.

"Now don't disobey me! Or there will be consequences!" He looked deadly and serious. I nodded. "Good," he smiled slightly. "Now, follow me." I obeyed and followed.

We walked past a lot of arrancars. They looked hungry, about to eat me. They backed off though. Probably because Aizen was here. I walked past many plain, white doors, but we stopped at a door. Aizen opened and walked in.

"Come in." He ordered. I only obeyed because I was curious on what was in the room. It was the throne room. "Welcome to Las Noches!" He was standing in front of his chair. He sat and patted the arm of the chair. "Come… I don't bit!" I stood there for a second. "Don't make me bring you up here." I shivered at the thought, I walked towards him and up the stairs. I was about to sit on the arm of the chair, but Aizen grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. I sat there surprised. I looked at him. "What is it?" He gave a questionable face. I turned my face away.

"Nothing…" He grabbed my face pulling it towards him.

"Why were you hiding behind Grimmjow earlier? Did you think I would hurt you?" I looked at him, beads of sweet went down my face.

"N.. no…" I shifted my eyes away.

"Then, what was it?" He kept that death stare at me.

"Its… not important." He let go.

"Good answer." I looked at him, he was smiling.

**Renji's POV**

"What you mean Kurosaki-kun was kidnapped!" Inoue yelled.

"Please calm down, Orihime-san!" Kisuke was sitting across the table from her.

"What exactly happened?" Ishida pushed his glasses up, making a slight glare.

"Well," I began. "Everyone should have noticed Ichigo's reiatsu spike, right?" Everyone had nodded, well Chad really didn't nod. He's just standing by the door. "Me and Rukia went to where his reiatsu came from. Grimmjow was standing there with Ichigo limping in his arms."

"This is a problem." Kisuke brought his fan in a fast movement, opening at a blink of an eye. He fanned himself slowly, then closed it. Pointing at us. "We just have to go get him, right?" Everyone agreed, even Chad who gave a slight nod.

"What's the plan?" Rukia was leaning in to hear every detail that came her way.

"Okay, well I guess we could--"

**Ichigo's POV**

I still sat on Aizen's lap. I was actually comfortable. All of a sudden I felt something touch my neck. I flinched.

"Hm? Sensitive or just didn't realize?" I could tell Aizen smirked without looking. I didn't answer. "Wouldn't it look good if you had a zero right here." He lined the back of my neck.

"Zero?! What for?" I turned to him.

"Heh… you should join me, Ichigo. Your power could be used here and your more accepted here!" I looked at him with denies in my eyes, I looked away. "Those shinigami don't understand you," I looked back at him. "They don't about you being a vizard, am I right?" I nodded. "See! If they found out they would lock you away and test you probably."

I sat there thinking. 'What if that does happen? What if they don't accept me? Will they test me?' My mind was stormed with thought after thought. Aizen spoke again.

"You could also stay with Grimmjow forever." My eyes went wide.

"How did you?"

"It's obvious that you like him, and he likes you!" I stared at him, he smiled. "I wont make you do something you don't want to do. So, you can tell what your answer is when your ready."

"Really? Your giving me time to think?" He grinned and grabbed my face, just very slightly.

"Yes." He ruffed my hair. "Welcome Grimmjow!" I turned my head back at the doorway.

"What the hell, Aizen?! Why is Ichigo on your lap?!" Aizen didn't speak instead I did.

"It's fine Grimmjow! I'm okay!" I turned to face Aizen, he looked at me surprised. Grimmjow was still surprised when I looked back at him.

"You here to apologize, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow nodded. "Okay," he smiled. "Ichigo you may go back with Grimmjow." I got up and bowed.

"See you later Aizen-sam--" I covered my mouth. 'Why was I about to say that?'

"Yes?" Aizen was leaning inward. "You were saying?"

"See you later, Aizen… sama." I turned and walked away. 'Why was I going to call him Aizen_-sama?_ Why did I just now?' I had reached Grimmjow. I took a glance back. Aizen was smirking, wide.

**--**

**Well, well now... Very interesting, don't you think? Who wants to see a review of next chapter? Oh whats with that face? Surprised that i have another chapter typed? Don't be! Besides that... I'm not going to give you a review... just wait until tomorrow, unless at least two or three people review! He he... I'm evil! R&R pwetty pwease!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Order

**GrimmIchi**

**Chapter 4: Order**

**Renji's POV**

"That sounds good! So we leave two days from now?" Rukia was still leaned over, hands on table press down hard.

"Right," Kisuke had his fan out again. Slowly fanning, his hair flared up or to the side. He pulled his hat down. "Lets go, Renji." I flinched. 'Why does he want me?'

I followed him to his basement. 'I can't believe this huge of a basement, under a small house.' We walked quiet a ways. Passing rock by rock by rock. He stopped.

"Renji," He started to speak. "I understand that you have feelings for Ichigo, am I correct?" I stared at him for a second. He looked over his shoulder at me, holding his hat. I nodded. He smirked. "So, what would you do if he stayed there?" I was dumbfounded by what he said.

"What do you mean? He will come back!" I was furious. 'How could he ask that?'

"That's the pride I'm looking for." He laughed a little. "Well, help me with opening the gate, it's a lot of work!"

"Hai!" I bowed.

**Grimmjow's POV**

'He's quiet?' I sat with Ichigo on my couch, twiddling with his hair. He sat on my lap, head on my shoulder. 'Damn, he likes to sleep a lot!' I breathed out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I looked down. His eyes were still closed. "You sighed what's wrong?" He finally looked up at me. His chocolate brown eyes were calm, but… confused.

"Nothing… what's wrong with you?" He flinched and looked down.

"Just confused."

"About what?" He looked back up at me, then smiled.

"It's nothing." I gave him an displeased face. He just sat there, quietly smiling.

"Heh, if its not that important then fine." I turned slightly to the side, smirking. He laid his head back down on my shoulder. I went back to twiddling his hair.

**Ichigo's POV**

'I don't know what to decide.' I lay here in Grimmjow's lap thinking. 'Aizen said it was my decision. But, what is my decision? Should I stay here? Or go home? I want to stay with Grimmjow to confirm my feelings. Do I have feelings for Grimmjow?' I was confused by my own thoughts.

'Heh… You can get more power if you stay here!'

'What do you want?' I appeared into my inner world. Buildings sideways as always.

'That's a little harsh! I can't help it that I can hear your thoughts! Anyways, I'm just pointing out that you can become more powerful if you stay here.' I could see a grin on his face. 'And at least use the name I want to be called!'

'Fine, fine… Hichigo! That is true… but, what if Aizen has something planned. Like…'I stopped speaking.

'Like what?' He walked closer to me.

'Like he wants to use my power to use against Soul Society or the Real World!' I wailed my arms.

'So? You want to be with Shinigami who don't quite get you? Or be here where everyone understands what you are? I think you should stay here, but that's my opinion.' He twirled around with hands shrugging to his question.

'True they do understand me here, but what about everyone in the Real World?'

'What about them?' He turned and looked at me, smirking.

'Well, I can't just leave!' I walked up to him, face to face. His smirk went away.

'Ichigo, you are the King… for now. But, I am not following a weak King. So, make a good decision…' He was gripping my shirt. Seriousness was filling his face.

'Fine, I have made a decision!' He looked confused.

'Oh? And what is this decision, King?' He did not smirk, he impatiently waited for an answer.

'I will stay here in Hueco Mundo!' Hichigo smirked his wickedest smirk.

'Good choice, my King.' He let go. Everything started to fade.

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in Grimmjow's lap. He was asleep now. 'I'll go tell Aizen now.' I decided. I slowly crept out of his hold. Surprisingly he did not wake.

I walked over to the door. It opened. I stepped out. It closed behind me. 'Which way again?' I scratched the back of my head. 'We went right when Aizen had taken me. Or was it left?'

"Kurosaki Ichigo, It is dangerous to be out here alone." I turned to my left and there stood a pale looking arrancar.

"Ulquiorra, right?"

"Yes, and what are you doing out here?" He walked up to me, grabbing my face.

"I need to speak with Aizen." He gripped a little tighter.

"That's Aizen-sama to you!" He let go, gently. "Follow me." He walked pass me. To the right. 'So it was right!'

We walked past many doors and many arrancar. Each of them looked at me, as if they were going to eat me. They didn't though, probably because Ulquiorra was here, other wise they would have probably jumped me and shred me to pieces. I shivered at the thought.

"Here is the door." He waved a hand to the door. He knocked.

"Come in!" A sound came from inside. He opened the door.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is here to see you, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed. Aizen sat with his hand gripped around the end or them arm rest. Leaned back, relaxed.

"Ah! Nice to see you, Ichigo. Please come in." He signaled me to come in. I walked in slowly. "Thank you Ulquiorra, your excused."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." He bowed once more and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Come here, Ichigo." I slowly stepped forward, eventually making it at the end of the stairs. "What is it you want to talk about?" He smiled. He straightened himself up. Resting his head in his hand.

"Well, you see… I've decided." I spit it out.

"Oh? And what is your decision?" That reminded me that Hichigo had said the same thing.

"Well since…" I began telling him. "You understand my situation better then the Soul Society, I've decided to stay here." He smiled, and laughed.

"Well that's good to hear!" He smiled evilly. "Now you must show your loyalty."

"How?" He looked at me offended. "Ai…Aizen-sama." He was pleased by that.

"Lets see." He pondered a moment. "You must go with Grimmjow to the Real World and bring me… Urahara Kisuke's hat." He smirked.

"His hat? Why that?" He was offended again but continued.

"He won't let you just have it, you have to battle him. That's why of course. You defeat him and bring back his hat to show that your loyal. If you cannot defeat him, but you come back proving that you tried. That will be acceptable too. But in the least, you must try to defeat him." I stared for a second. 'How am I going to defeat Urahara?' I soon spoke.

"Hai… Aizen-sama." I bowed.

"Good boy!" He smiled. "Oh!" I looked up. "I just remembered! Gin, please give Ichigo, here, the package." Gin appeared out of no where. Almost as if he virtualized out of the shadows.

"Hai, her' you are." He gave me a package. It was light. I looked at up at Aizen.

"Go ahead, open it." Aizen insisted that I did now. So, I opened it.

I pulled out a white cloth. I carefully examined it. It was like his black robe except white.

"I had this prepared just in case." I looked at him.

"Ah… Thank you, Aizen… sama." I still not use to calling him that, but I don't want to be denied. I'll follow any orders. I want to be accepted here. More than I was in the Real World or/and the Soul Society

"You may use my bathroom to change." He glided his hand over to the bathroom. The door was white, like every other door here. I accepted it and walked to the door, and entered.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I awoke cold and… alone? My eyes shot open.

"Ichigo?!" I got up, looked behind the furniture. Under my bed, and looked in the bathroom. I decided to look around Las Noches thinking he went wandering himself. 'He's not safe out there!' I quickly left. I turned right. 'I'll start this way.' I walked for quite awhile when I spotted Ulquiorra walking my way.

"Hey Emo Boy!" He turned his gaze onto me. "Where's Ichigo?"

"With Aizen-sama." I looked at him, making sure he wasn't lying. 'Why is he with him?' I growled and walked on. "I told you to keep an eye on him." I turned to punch him, but he disappeared this time too.

"Why in the hell does he keep saying that?" I snarled, and pursued my way on. I finally reaching the door. I kicked the door open, not bothering to knock.

"Grimmjow, that was rude… You should knock first." Aizen stated.

"Where is he?" I snarled.

"Tsk, tsk! You need to keep an eye on your pets." I growled. "Now, now… he's fine."

"Well, then where is he?!" I heard the door open.

"It's a little big… Aizen-sama." Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh sorry, Gin fix it." Gin walked over to Ichigo about to fix the hemming.

His outfit was white, of course. With long sleeves, the collar was V shaped but didn't go over his shoulders. There also was a zipper going down from the end of the V. The shirt covered his stomach, but his torso was shown. The pants were flared, like a Shinigami's outfit. Ichigo had turned. The back exposed a lot. His tan-ish skin, the lining of his bones. It was so clean.

"You like it, Grimmjow?" I shook my head of the gaze.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called my name looking over his shoulder.

"He.. Looks a lot different with that on." I turned blushing. "But looks good on him."

"Well, now that you're here I can give orders." I turned to face Aizen. "Grimmjow! You, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Ichigo." Both Ulquiorra and Nnoitra appeared. I was stunned by the last name he said.

"Ichigo is going?"

"Yes… You three are going only to make sure no one interferes with his order. Please restrain yourself from getting hurt to bad." Nnoitra laughed.

"Like I would get hurt by some weak shinigami!" He blurted out.

"You all understand the mission? Good! Go!" Aizen swiped his hand to motion to the doorway.

"Hai!" We all said, even Ichigo. We all turned and walked to the doorway. Ichigo had caught up.

"Ichigo, you joined our side?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered smiling at me. "He didn't force me… I volunteered." He laughed.

**--**

**Like i promised... Here it is!! Hope you like it! And i know Ichigo just totally switched sides... but he's going to be even more confused later... And what an interesting order he has!! lol R&R pwetty pwease!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hat

**GrimmIchi**

**Chapter 5: The Hat**

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked beside Grimmjow through the portal. We appeared at the exit. We stepped out onto the clear night sky. The town was quiet and peaceful. Not a peep was heard, except the occasional breeze. It felt nice outside and to be here.

"We are only here to guard Ichigo." We all faced Ulquiorra. 'Its not really guarding, but whatever.' I rolled my eyes.

"Lets go already!" Nnoitra was getting impatient.

"Fine…" I walked forward. "Lets go." They all watched me as I stepped forward. Then disappeared ahead. "Hurry up!" I called back. They soon followed behind me. We appeared before a building.

"So…" Grimmjow spoke. "What exactly is your mission?" He walked beside me leaning to look at my face.

"Simple really…" I walked slowly. "Take Urahara Kisuke's hat." I turned and smirked. Grimmjow was stunned by my look. I soon after spiked my reiatsu, which made Renji come storming out the door.

"Ichigo!" He yelled my name. "What's… what's with the clothes?" He examined me up and down. I smirked.

"He has joined them." Renji turned to the figure behind him. He wore green with designs on the bottom of the coat. "Am I correct, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara was standing there, fan out.

"Yeah, I guess you are, Urahara." I pulled my sword out from behind my back. Pointing it at Urahara. "Give me your hat and I won't have to hurt anyone…"

"Ichigo…" Renji was standing there stunned.

"Now you think your getting it that easy?" Urahara pulled his hat forward, smirking.

"No, but I was trying to avoid it. Oh well." I smiled.

"This isn't you Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled, she ran up beside Renji.

"I have to agree." Ishida came walking up too, pushing his glasses up. Chad was behind them, he nodded.

'What is wrong with me?' I asked myself. 'Why am I like this?'

'You want to be trusted by Aizen. Simple! Now finish this. Oh, I want to join. Let me have some control?'

'What? No! I can handle this.'

'Slip up… and I'm coming out!' I shook my head slightly.

"Shall we begin?" I smiled, throwing my sword over my shoulder.

"We shall." Urahara swiftly put his fan back into his pocket. He then unsheathed his sword.

"Don't do this Ichigo!" Renji ran towards me. I didn't move, instead Grimmjow appeared blocking his path.

"Sorry, can't let ya interfere, shinigami." Grimmjow had his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks Grimmjow!" I turned my gaze away. Raised my sword. "Up?" Urahara nodded. We both jumped into the sky. We stood there, but Urahara broke the silence.

"What are you planning to do by getting my hat?" he looked at me from the depths of his shadow from the hat.

"It's orders from my superior." I showed no emotion.

"Oh? And that must be Aizen, am I correct?" I looked at him, trying to figure out where he going with this.

"Yes," I responded.

"What do you get out of this?" I squinted my eyes in confusion.

"I get my rank, and trust." I snarled.

"This isn't you Kurosaki-san! Your more caring and calming." I looked at him. 'He's right I am… Why am I acting like this?' I gripped my head. 'Shit, my head his throbbing.'

"Don't tell me he drug you." Urahara was in front of me. I quickly reacted and jumped back. My hand still griped my head.

"Shit…" I winced at the pain. 'What the hell is going on Hichigo?'

'Why you asking me? I don't know! You might have been drugged.'

"We shouldn't fight, your not well." Urahara tried to come close.

"No," I waved my sword. "I'm fine." I stood. I raised my sword to the side. "Getsuga Tenshou." I sliced threw the air.

"I see your serious." He lifted his sword and released his reiatsu.

I raised mine too, releasing reiatsu. Our swords talked. Then he attacked first. Flashing before me about to slice me. I blocked.

"Your eyes!" His eyes were wide. He jumped back. I looked questionably at him.

"What about my eyes?" I lifted my sword to see my reflection. I froze. My eyes were turning black, with yellow in the pupil. But, only one eye so far. "What the hell?" 'Just get this out of my head,' I thought. 'Continue the battle.'

I charged at him this time. Swinging, thrashing attacks at him.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I looked up into the sky. 'Ichigo is different. What did Aizen do to him?' I turned my gaze away to the two shinigami who had their sword threatening at me.

"What did you do to him!" The raven haired girl shinigami, from before spoke.

"I didn't do anything." I spoke calmly. The red haired boy shinigami looked at me. He withdrew his sword.

"Renji?" The girl shinigami yelled.

"He didn't do anything to Ichigo." Everyone looked at him. "Am I right?" He turned to face me.

"Ah, you examine people well." Renji turned back the others.

"I have no reason to fight him. You guys can try, but I'm not." I smirked.

"Good choice in words, especially since there's three espada's here." Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were to busy watching Ichigo's fight. Everyone stood there.

It had been at least ten minutes before a crash smacked down into the ground. We all looked over where the dust was filling the air. It cleared. Ichigo lied there coughing up blood, severely injured.

"ICHIGO!" I screamed then quickly ran over to him. He tried to get up, but only ended up falling. I caught him. "You okay?" He looked up at me.

"Grimmjow?" His eyes were different, blood came down from the corners of his mouth. I looked up. Urahara was injured as well. "Hey," I looked back Ichigo. "Lets go. I finished my mission." He lifted an arm showing a green and white stripped hat. I picked him up, holding him in my arms.

"Lets go." They other two Espada nodded. Ulquiorra disappeared behind the orange haired girl. Grabbing her by the arms.

"Your coming with us." Ulquiorra appeared back where Nnoitra was.

"Let go!" She screamed for help.

"Orihime!!" The girl shinigami yelled.

"Okay you guys have gone to far!" Renji yelled.

"Sorry, shinigami but we have to postpone our battle." Nnoitra spoke, smirking. Ichigo coughed up some more blood. I pulled him closer.

"Lets go already." I spoke.

Nnoitra opened the portal and we all stepped inside. The four people in front of us were screaming for either Orihime or Ichigo. The portal closed. We walked back to Las Noches.

"Ne, you still awake Ichigo?" I kept my eyes on him. He slightly nodded, but I could he was in pain. He gripped my shirt. I couldn't blame him. He had a wound slicing all the way down from his left shoulder to his lower right stomach. And few gashes in his arms and legs. Still, he held onto that hat. We exited the portal in front of Aizen.

"Welcome back, seems like you completed it." Aizen looked at us. "Oh, how bad is Ichigo's condition?"

"Pretty severe." I responded.

"That is why I requested Ulquiorra to capture Orihime." Ulquiorra wasn't holding onto Orihime anymore. She obediently stood there. "If you would please, Orihime." She nodded, walked up to us.

"Please set him down." I obeyed what she said. Even though I didn't want too. She said something, but I wasn't paying attention, and an orange shield looking thing appeared over Ichigo.

"Bring me the hat, Grimmjow." Aizen requested it immediately it seems. I grabbed the hat furiously in my hand. And tossed it up to him. He caught it. He brought to his face and examined it. He smirked. "Good work, Ichigo."

"Thank you… Aizen-sama." I turned to face him. He was panting. Obviously in pain.

"Kurosaki-kun! Please laying back down!" Orihime was ordering. Ichigo refused. I walked over to him.

"Ichigo please listen to Orihime. Your injured." He looked at me. His head fell.

"Fine…" He laid back down, drifting off to sleep.

**--**

**Well, i guess some ones confused and arguing with himself. Wow, Ichigo's meaner than i thought. But than again he could be drugged. If you can't figure out when he was... just wait till next chapter! See you guys later!! Bye-Bye! R&R pwetty pwease!**


	6. Chapter 6: Drugged?

**Author's Note:**

**Kira: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I havent been in a Bleach mood! But i have made it! Please forgive me!!! I am such a horrible person! Leaving my viewers like that.**

**Grimmjow: Yes you are...**

**Kira: That's not nice, Grimmy!**

**Grimmjow: Pft, whatever...**

**Kira: Please enjoy this chapter! WARNING YAOI!!!! LEMON!!!  
**

* * *

**GrimmIchi**

**Chapter 6: Drugged?**

**Ichigo's POV**

A warm breeze lightly danced along the back of my neck. I stirred awake to find that warmth had me captured. Strong arms held me. I took a deep breath in.

"You awake, Ichi?" It was Grimmjow, his voice was muffled but I heard it.

"Mh…" I struggled to move on my side, and looked at him. When I did Grimmjow still had his shirt on, but I could still see his scar. The scar going down his chest was sort of pink, but it was blending in well with his body. It was still noticeable, but at least it was healing. I slowly brought my hand to it and touched it ever so slightly.

"You know you gave me that scar." (No one complain if the scar was not really from Ichigo! Because I don't remember!) I gave him a look as in an apology. "Its okay!" Grimmjow slightly smile.

It had a glow to it, I felt a heat rising up to face. I quickly put my face in his chest.

"Embarrassed?" I shook my head. This heat was unbearable! It was taking over me.

'King! We have a problem!'

'What are you talking about Hichigo?' I concentrated on my thoughts alone, despite that Grimmjow was beside me.

'Zangetsu found out that you were drugged! And that's why you have been acting all crazy and have weird moods! I told you not to get drugged, idiot.'

'Like I knew that I got drugged!!! What's with this unbearable heat!?'

'I don't know… my king.' My thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you okay, Ichi?!" It was Grimmjow. I didn't want to look up at him. I started to pant. I gripped his shirt.

"Grimmjow…" I shifted my head, only making it deeper into his chest.

"Look at me…" His voice obedient, but soft. I didn't want too. I shook my head. He sat up, making sure my body was still on the bed. He looked at me. I covered my face.

"Don't look at me…" I spoke with a deep breath. He gripped my arms, gently. 'Unusual… You suspect him to be rough.' I thought. My arms were slowly uncovered from my face. I shifted my eyes away.

"Ichigo…" I heard him sigh. "What have they done to you…?" His voice was angry but spoken as almost quieter than a whisper. The only way you could hear him was being near him, like I am now. I was still heavy breathing.

My heart skipped a beat. My face was even more flustered. I was concentrating on how wrong the position was. The heat build up even more. I panted even harder. I sat up, then reached for his shirt. My head gently laid onto his chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" I couldn't see his face.

"How much," I paused. "How much do you like me, Grimm?" Where ever I got that question, I don't know. I guess I just want to know how much he likes me. Arms swirled around me and held me tight.

"I don't like you…" He paused. I felt sort of sad. "I love you…" I was stunned. My eyes slowly looked up at him. His blue eyes were unbearable. Feeling that the heat was rising again I hide my face.

"Glad to hear that…" I dug deeper in.

"What's wrong Ichi?" I closed my eyes. Panting a little harder.

"shit… Its unbearable…" Grimmjow shifted.

"What?" He pulled me gently away. I was looking away. His hand cupped my face. I leaned into his hand.

"cold…" I whispered. I gripped his hand with mine. Relaxing.

"Ichi… did they? Did they drug you?" I slowly opened my eyes. He was flabbergasted.

"That's what Zangetsu says…" I sighed in-between a pant.

He leaned in closer. The blood in my system circulated faster. I was burning up by now. His breath teased my lips. Just a little bit more and our lips would be touching. He closed that gap. His lips were actually velvet soft. It was irresistible. I kissed back. 'This warmth… this is what I want.' I wrapped my arms around his neck, gripping his hair. He kissed me back harder. This tongue glided across my bottom lip. I aloud access this time. I felt his lips quirk into a smirk. His tongue darted into my mouth. Our tongues battled for awhile, he won. Proving himself he was even more dominate he leaned onto me making me lay onto the bed. Passion was growing more and more between us. 'I think… I really do love him…' I thought. His hand touched down on my chest. It felt… nice. In a weird way. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I drifted away in his eyes.

"May I?" He asked. I was actually surprise that he asked.

"You may…" I answered.

**Grimmjow's POV**

'That was really seductive.' I processed through my mind. I looked to his fresh, open neck. I darted for it. I licked and nibbled lightly, teasing. I got a flinch and a gasp coming form his lips.

"Sensitive." I whispered, seductively in his ear. I got another flinch. This was good. It was a good flinch he was reacting to my movements. I nibbled on his earlobe.

"Grimm…" I backed away from his ear to look at him.

Lust was filling his eyes. And wanting. Even though his eyes were now tainted with black and yellow, I still couldn't look away. I smirked. My hand was still resting on his chest, so I took the opportunity go down to his zipper and unzip his outfit, whatever you call it. I smashed my lips against his again and started to get his arms out of the sleeves. Obviously he wanted my clothes off too. He was trying to remove my shirt as well. I released our kiss and let him take off my shirt, while I took his off. Both of our torsos were showing. His skin looked so… clean. Well, I mean, it looks as if no one has violated him. 'I feel great. He's a virgin. I know he is. Well, to prove that I am right lets get a little of evidence.' I smirked. I removed his pants. He gasped at the sudden removal. His boxers were the only thing in the way now. 'Actually…' I paused at his waist band. 'I will tease him a little…' I grinned. I glided my hand on his stomach. Just lightly touching his skin. His pants were more current than earlier. I continued to smirk. Watching his movements. He shifted a little into my touch, I used my other hand to hold down his hip. I moved my head down and gently licked the tip of his nipple. I received a little moan.

This pleased me, greatly. I nibbled on it, licked it, and my hand occupied the other. I looked up at Ichigo's face. He was flustered. His face was red as a strawberry. 'It makes me want to eat him up. On second thought…' I moved down, kissing along the way, to his boxer lining. I moved my head to the left and stuck out my tongue, right above his boxer lining. I slid my tongue across. I got a gasp out past his sweet lips. I started to feel myself getting turned on by this. Slowly I was hardening. I hissed at it. I grabbed his boxers and took them off. His face was past a strawberry color. It was most likely the ripest strawberry I could, or anybody could, see. But… he was my strawberry. No one else can have him.

When I had removed his boxers he was already hard. Not bad sized either. I put both hands on his hips. I lowered my head and slightly blew onto his dick. It twitched and he let out a moan. My lips were right next to his cock.

"Virgin… correct." I spoke aloud. But my breath lingered onto his manhood. 'More like boyhood…' I thought. It twitched again. I smirked.

**Normal POV**

Grimmjow drew closer and licked the shaft.

"ah…" A moan escape Ichigo's mouth. He was a virgin, so nothing could prevent him from the coursing pleasure. Grimmjow was overjoyed by the sound of Ichigo's moans. They were music to his ears. He nipped at the shaft and head. Receiving more moans. Licking around it.

Ichigo couldn't take it. It felt… too damn good! He wanted more. As if on cue. Grimmjow took Ichigo in. Not all the way, but half way. Ichigo's head flew back. Moan escaping. Grimmjow liked this reaction, so he slowly moved down, taking Ichigo inch by inch. Ichigo was covering his mouth to prevent the moans from leaving. Grimmjow's tongue swirled around Ichigo's dick.

Ichigo's hands were gripping Grimmjow's hair, wanting more. More of that hot savoring mouth. Grimmjow enjoyed how Ichigo wanted more, so that's what he gave him. Launching his mouth down and up without no warning. Doing this a couple times. Ichigo's hips tried to buck up more into that hot mouth. But, Grimmjow had his hands buckling down Ichigo. Grimmjow then went down and started to hum. Ichigo lost it.

"I-I'm ahh!" Ichigo's hands were by his mouth trying to prevent his shout. Coming into Grimmjow's mouth made him embarrassed. But when he looked down to see Grimmjow. Grimmjow was actually swallowing it. He couldn't believe it. This made him even more flustered.

"mmmh?" Grimmjow was sitting… licking each finger, slowly. He then leaned down and kissed Ichigo. Releasing. "Delicious." He spoke sweetly.

**Ichigo's POV**

'This is very embarrassing.' I scolded at myself. Grimmjow nipped at my lips, not making much contact. I pouted.

"Here… suck." Two of his fingers were slipped into my mouth. I sucked on them. The more I sucked the more I got into it. I swirled my tongue around, licking up and down. Until, he pulled them away. I gave a disdainful look. He smirked. "Oh just be patient." Coursing pain went through me when I felt something shoved up my ass.

"Ah! Shit!" I hissed. The pain coursed up through my body, making me shiver. I gripped his shoulders.

"Damn… calm down, Shinigami." Grimmjow cursed. I tried to settle my body; relaxing. Then it started to move. The pain was fading… slowly. Then another finger was added. I groaned in pain. He moved those as well. They moved like they were searching for something. Then it got me.

"A-ah!" My back arched, head flew back, eyes squeezed, and teeth gritted. I tried to stifle my moan.

"Found it…" Grimmjow purred, making my body shudder. My finger nails slowly dug into his shoulders with each movement. Then, they slid out. I was panting hard. I don't think I could pant any harder than this. I felt grimmjow move from under my hands. He was shifting a lot. I glanced down to see what he was doing. Though I couldn't, since he entered me.

"AH! Shit! Your huge!" Tears stung at my eyes and started to come pouring out. Grimmjow licked my tear away and whispered, 'thank you'. With that he thrusted into me. My eyes shoot open. I gasped at the sudden intrusion. I whimpered at the coursing pain.

"Damn… relax, Ichi…" I nodded.

He thrusted again. My hands shoot up going around his body. My nails started to dig and scratch his back. I couldn't help it. The pain was excruciating. Tears flowed out. Then, finally… he hit that _oh so good_ spot. I gasped, back arching and head flying back. My toes curled inward. Making it almost painful. The excruciating pained groans was replaced with pleasurable moans. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Wanting more. That spot felt so good. He hit that spot many times after finding it. It felt too good. I started to push farther; needing more. After moments later he moaned. With it came a grip to my dick, and he started to pump me. After a few more pumps I felt my climax coming.

"Gr-Grimm… a-ah I-I'm c-c-com- A-ah!" My cum spewed out onto both of us. He grunted and thrusted one more time before he came as well. He slid out of me and fell to the side. I didn't move a second, then turned to my side; to face him.

"Ichi… feel better?" He wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his chest.

"Ah… much better…" It was silent for awhile, then I brought myself to say it. "I love you… Grimm."

"Heh, I love you too, Ichi." He kissed me on my head. I slowly drifted off to sleep. Leaving my body rest in my _lovers arms._

* * *

**Kira: Uhhhh.... yeh**

**Renji: I am mad at you...**

**Kira: ^_^'' Sorry Renji! I will make you and Ichigo together in another story... eventually! Whenever i get this one done!**

**Grimmjow: Which is never...**

**Kira: -.-' Thats mean Grimmy...**

**Grimmjow: Stop calling me Grimmy!**

**Kira: uhhh... okays Please Review!**

**Renji: Yeh! So she can get this story over with...**

**Grimmjow: Jealous, Shinigami?**

**Renji: No! Shut up, damn bastard!**

**Kira: Uhhhh.... RandR**

**Gin: Bye-bye! =waves=  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Introducing

**A/N: Hello!! How are you, my wonderful reviewers? Well here i bring you another chapter! ^^ Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**GrimmIchi**

**Chapter 7: Introducing**

**Renji's POV**

"What do we do now?" Rukia had her hands slammed down on the table, making her drink fall over; even though it was empty. Her nails were clawing at it nastily.

We were all sitting at Kisuke's famous little round table. Kisuke had his arms crossed, face very deep in thought; with eyes closed, nose flared slightly, and his mouth was crocked. Ishida was sitting a cushion over from him. He fixed his glasses, even though there wasn't anything wrong with them. I guess he is just fidgety. Next to him Rukia who was grinding her teeth, and still had her nails clawing at the table. I sat next to her, arms crossed, like Kisuke's, but not deep in thought. I was examining the area around me. Chad was leaning against the wall near the door. Eyes closed, arms crossed, expressionless. Finally Kisuke spoke up after the long silence of only Rukia's teeth grinding.

"Well, we could just leave them there."

"No!" I spoke up. 'How dare he think that!' I growled in my mind. My hands had slammed down on the table this time, startling Ishida and Rukia. "We will get him back! Even by force! We will bring him back and Orihime!"

Kisuke smiled as he pulled his fan out and covered his face. "Is everyone okay with Renji-kun's propose?" Everyone nodded. "Then it is settled, begin for war… my friends. And I will ask for help." He closed his fan and pointed it at me. "You will contact Soul Society and ask for back up. Or at least get some help." He then pointed his fan at Rukia. "You! Will go to Inoue's and get Hitsugaya-taichou and the rest of them, we need their help." He then pointed at Ishida. "You and," then at Chad. "You will help me with the gate. And when Renji," he faced me. "Is done he will join me and then you two can train."

Everyone agreed and left. Except for me and Kisuke.

"How will you force him, Renji-kun?" His fan was fluttering in-between his fingers. My position was more relaxed.

"I will knock him out and bring him back." I pointed out simply.

"What if Aizen prevents it? What if Grimmjow prevents it?" I was dumbfounded. I had never thought about those things. Then the next thing caught me. "What if Ichigo, _himself_, prevents it?" I looked at him sternly. He was only fanning himself, with a serious look across his face.

"Well… I will just have to defeat Aizen and Grimmjow… then take Ichigo by force." I stared at Kisuke for awhile. His face did not change from that serious expression. I then sighed. "I don't know… I am really just going to take a swing at it… ya know?" I put my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands. "This is just getting to a complicating state… I never thought Ichi would turn against us and become one of… them!" I sighed.

"I know, Renji… I never thought it would happen either." He sighed as well. "But," he continued. "That's the way life is. Never know when it will give you hiyameshi(1) or beihan(2)." I took my head away from my hands and nodded.

"Your right… but I rather to have beihan then hiyameshi." I mumbled the last part to myself. Kisuke laughed.

"Very well, shall we get a moving?" He closed his fan. He looked weird without his hat on, or around for that matter.

"Oh yeah," something sparked my mind. "What are you going to do besides open the gate? I know you have something else on your mind." I stated; he gave a sigh.

"I am going to have to call an old pal up." He smiled.

"An old pal?" I gave him a curious face. He chuckled slightly and tapped his fan on my head.

"Yup, his name is Kurosaki Isshin." He laughed more and louder; filling the quiet room with its sound waves.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Tell me again why I have to stay here?" Grimmjow was up and walking around trying to find his shirt. Even though I perfectly knew where it was.

"I told ya! Us Espada have a meeting. Aizen said that you can't come to this one, instead he was sending Gin for something, I don't know!" He smacked his temple with his hand. "Damn! Where the fuck is it?!" I slightly chuckled. He turned to me. "You…" He set off a bad aura. I looked away like nothing happened. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" I looked at him innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me, now where is it?" His face right in front of mine. I gave a light smile, a mischievous one at that.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I looked away, humming. He grunted.

"Well then if you don't say then I will have to… just… attack you!" He jumped me, making me laying on the bed. Wrists pined down. He licked my ear. "Where is it?" He said seductively.

"Under me…" I chuckled. He pulled away from my ear. He looked at me. Probably looking for a sign that I was lying or something. He let go of my wrist and lifted my hips. I pouted at this action.

"Geez…" He sighed and set me down after retrieving his shirt. "You have to make everything a game… my pants, shoes, and even my shirt!" I pouted, he only ruffled my hair and said, "don't pout, it makes it too tempting." He pulled away and was about to walk out. I grabbed his sleeve. "What?" He looked at me.

"Meanie." I let go.

"Tch." He grabbed my face and kissed me, passionately. I returned it back, but then we released. "I have to go now. Be good." He patted my head. I only nodded and stayed seated on his bed. He walked away and I heard the door; open and close.

I sighed and pouted more. "Now what?"

"Ichi!" I looked up to see Gin walking in with his sly smile on.

"Gin-sama!" I covered my mouth. 'Did I just say sama?'

"Oh, don' I feel special. I ge' to be calle' sama too." He grinned. "Ichi," I twitched at the name. Who gave him the right to call me that? "Com' wit' me!" He held his hand out. I accepted… of course.

We left the room. I was holding onto his hand. Well more like he was holding onto mine. We walked down the hall and ended up passing Ulquiorra. He glared at me, not a bad one but surely different. I can't really explain it.

"Kurosaki." He spoke while passing.

"Ulquiorra." I responded back. I flinched. 'Did he just… did he just… smile?' I stared at Ulquiorra's back.

"Ichi!" I heard a whine in front of me. "Bette' watch where ya' goin'." I looked forward and rammed right into Gin.

"Gomensai, Gin-sama." I bowed, with hands down.

"It's alright." I looked up. We were standing by a… white door. 'What'd ya expect? A green one?' I mentally smacked myself. "Com' in."

We entered through the door. It was dark and filled with computer screens lighted up. In front of them all was a man with pink hair. His outfit looked girlish too.

"Szayel," Gin continued to the pink haired Arrancar. "Hav' the arrangemen's, that were made, ready?" He swayed his way towards Szayel.

"Aw, yes." Szayel faced me. "So this is the new recruit. You even let him walk around with a sword?" I questioned this. I raised my hand to feel for Zangetsu. I didn't feel the hilt. I twirled in a circle trying to find it. "Ahaha! I have seen you walking around with your sword. At the moment, no you don't have your sword… a good thing too…" He mumbled the last part, but I heard it.

"So… why am I here?" I asked up front.

"Your medicine!" Szayel had a syringe in his hand and he flicked the needle; shaking off some liquid that was dripping down.

"Are you sure I ain't going to start feeling all… you know… weird." I surely did not want that to happen again. I was burning up inside last time.

"Ichi," Gin butted in, and walked to me and gripped my shoulder; lightly. "Tis' to make sure that ya' are well, while ya' here. Everyone had to tak' it." His face looked a little more trustful, than most faces you get from him. "Please cooperate."

I stared thinking. 'Can I trust them? What will it actually do? Will I get drugged again?'

'King…" Hichigo interrupted me and dragged me into my inner world.

'What?!' I gripped my hair, nervously.

'Calm down, my King. Stressing it will only be bad for our body.' Hichigo set his hand on my shoulder, face-to-face. He was right I needed to calm down. 'King,' I looked into his cold eyes, that actually felt like a more warmer presence. 'Do you want my opinion?'

I almost took a triple take on what he said. He asked me, instead of just telling me. 'Yes… actually. I do want your opinion.' I gripped his hand in mine. This was a special moment; which will probably never happened again.

'I think you should just swing at it. Take it. I will be behind you, my King. I will jump into help if necessary.' I really did like that idea. His words soothed me, making me more calm; collected. I nodded.

"Ichi?" I shook my head and looked up to see Gin was standing there, hand holding mine. Just slightly moving his thumb along my hand. It was also soothing.

"Oh sorry, lost in thought. Um… yeh the medicine we better get to it, huh, Gin-sama?" He looked at me surprised. His wasn't really showing it, but I could tell.

"Ok'… lets begin." He turned to Szayel.

"Please come sit down, Kurosaki-san." Szayel directed me to a black chair, with white straps on the arm rests and on the front peg legs. I slowly moved over and sat. "We have to strap you down for precaution reasons." I gave him an unsure look. "Its incase you are allergic to any of the medicine. Then! We can quickly cure it without you running around or panicking." I nodded. He is right, what if I was! Then it would be bad to run around freaking out.

"Ready." I set my arms down and let Szayel strap both of my arms down; and feet. He looked at me; seriously. "Yes, I am ready." He only nodded.

I looked to Gin. He was standing by the computers looking at them with a sly grin on his face. Not like his usually smile and grin. This one was more intrigued. I strayed off and looked to Szayel. He had my sleeve out of the way and was wrapping my arm with a band. My veins were showing quite well. He pricked me with the needle after cleaning the area. The black liquid was squeezed into my veins, sending a chilling feeling.

"Try to relax." Szayel said right quickly when taking out the needle. I didn't understand. Then it hit me. I felt a burn in my chest. A pain… a pain that was just too unreadable. It was just too unbearable. My arms were flexing; feet also.

"AAAHHH!!" I screamed to the highest piece of heaven.

I felt liquid come gushing out of my mouth, nose, and my eyes. Not a lot though, just a bit at a time. Stirring everything up inside. I felt an object being put on the left side of my face. The pain only lasted a second later, then it was over. I sat there for a minute or two.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled. Szayel was looking at my face with success in his eyes. Gin smirked.

"It is complete'." I gave off a_huh?_ at him. He only smirked more. "Finish it." He waved his hand at Szayel. Szayel complied and had a pen that looked like it was used to make tattoos.

"Hai… Kurosaki-san please do not move." He came up to me and pushed my head down.

"What the hell?" I didn't move really just spoke more loudly than normal voice.

"Well, Aizen-sama requested it on the back of your neck." Szayel touched my skin, very quickly. Making out lines I couldn't even tell what they were trying to make.

"What on the back of my neck?" I was more calm now… felt a lot better.

"Done!" He walked over to the computers. Setting down the utensils. "He can be let go now." Gin was already on it. He was cutting the straps with his sword. "Ah! I wished you didn't use a sword! Now I got to put new ones on."

"My bad." Gin simply smiled as he cut the last one. "Com' Ichi! Aizen wants to show ya' off." He grabbed my arm. "First to the bathroom." I just walked behind him as if I was on a leash. A door opened and I went in.

I walked two steps in and turned to my right. I gasped at the sight. I had a mask on the left side of my face. Pretty much just covering my eye; well around it. Leaving four marks. Two marks under each eye. The marks on the left side was not on the mask, so you could just barely make out the last mark. I then remembered the tattoo. I turned to look behind. I couldn't see.

"Here." Gin had his sword out. Holding it up so I can see the bigger mirror in the swords reflection. I saw it, and skimmed it with my fingers.

"Zero? Why zero?" There was a doubtfulness in me, making me being very unintelligent.

"You're Espada Zero, Kurosaki Ichigo." He smiled widely. My eyes went a gaped.

"I'm Espada Zero?!" I was shocked. Why would they make me Zero?

"Lets' go." He grabbed my arm and dragged me out. "Szayel." The said person only nodded.

We left the room, not sparing anytime to catch a breath. We walked down the hall hastening our pace every couple steps. Until we finally slowed to a walk and was walking up to some tall double doors. Gin knocked.

**Grimmjow's POV**

When I was about to leave Gin stood by the door wanting in. I walked out and didn't give sign that I cared he was there, or that he even existed to me. Just walking down this cold, hateful hall was good enough for me. I do not speak to low life's or other Espada; unless it is very, very crucial.

'He better not doing anything to my Strawberry.' I gritted my teeth. 'I am very protective of him for some reason… I love him, I know that. Still… when other people too close I flip.' I sighed to myself, then growled. 'What am I thinking? He's mine, damn it! I can be as protective as I want to be!' I smirked to myself now, satisfied with that.

I appeared in front of the negotiating room and entered the opened double doors. The room was just like it always is. The big long stretched table lounged in the middle of the room, where it has never been moved. Not even once. Then of course, there was the chairs. Five on each side and one at the top. That's where Aizen sits. 'Looking all high and mighty. Damn bastard.' Most of the numbers were here, well except Szayel. Sometimes he does experiments for Aizen when there is a meeting. I took my seat; the first one on the right.

"All right!" Everyone's attention, even mine, was focused to the front where Aizen stood announcing his arrival. He always did, nothing new really. "Shall we begin?" He sat and picked up his tea, took a sip and spoke. "You all will be getting a surprise! Well, actually, you'll be seeing _my_ surprise later. Anyways, lets continue. Now, you all know--"

About, at least, ten minutes in. I was bored and aggravated.

'Shit… the same old, same old. I thought he had a surprise!' I grumbled something. Though it wasn't really loud.

"Yes Grimmjow?" I looked up at him, 'damn he has good hearing.' "Did you say something?"

"No, Aizen…" Death glare. "sama."

Aizen nodded and continued on with the same shit he does every meeting. Any more of this and I would die. Then a knock came from the door. 'Finally! Something to distract us from this bullshit!'

"Ah! The surprise is here! Come in! Come in!" He walked to the door, showing much pride on his little surprise. It was only Gin; what was so special about that? What I didn't notice was a shadow following behind him. Aizen was right the surprise actually did surprise me!

Ichigo came walking in after Aizen took his seat and was twirled side ways telling him to come in. Ichigo responded and walked up and stood on the right of Aizen; my side. I looked at him totally stunned.

"Everyone, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Espada…" he turned Ichigo and indicated the back of his neck. "Zero!"

"Zero?!" Nnoitra squawked out loud.

"Nnoitra! That is no way to speak to higher ups." Aizen tsk'd him and shook his finger. "Please be very kind and friendly." I heard Nnoitra _humph_ and sat. "Now! Since Ichigo, here, is on our side we have upper hand!" Aizen continued, "he knows the town in the real world very well. And we can use his knowledge about the little Shinigami's there." A smirked snagged his lips. Very evilly. "Does anyone have an objection to Ichigo joining in?"

Someone just had to speak up! "Is he Espada Zero material?" Barragan scoffed.

"Why yes he is… He is not only an Espada, but also a Vizard." Aizen smirked at his answer.

"Aren't Vizards a rare specimen that the only ones are the ones you created Aizen-sama?" Stark spoke up with his body relaxed in his seat.

"Ah, yes. That is certainly true, but he has some how become a Vizard himself. I believe he does not want to explain how. Not today…" Aizen turned to Ichigo. Ichigo merely nodded in agreement that he does not want to explain. "Okay then… Everyone may go back to their rooms. Meeting adjourned."

The other Espada's got up with a sigh of relief or not say anything at all. The chairs did not make a scooting sound, they just twirled their chairs. I got up as well, but went to Ichigo's side. I waited for everyone to leave, well except Aizen and Gin did not leave. Aizen still sat in his chair and Gin closed the doors when the last Espada left.

"I think you get too much time with Ichigo here, Grimmjow." Aizen spoke up, giving me a no chance to speak. I merely gave him a look as in, _'So what?'_. "Gin, please escort Ichigo to his room." Gin merely came up to Ichigo's side and grabbed his arm.

"Com' on now! Ichi!" I growled when he said his nickname.

"Calm, Grimm. I'll see you later." Ichigo gave me an ensuring smile. I felt calm and only nodded, giving off a light smile. "Bye, Grimm." He patted my shoulder and was dragged away by Gin. Once they left silence drifted in the room, only for a mere minute before Aizen spoke.

"Sit," he announced. I obeyed and sat in my seat. His elbows sat on the table, fingers connected, palms facing down, while his head rested on them. Looking off into the distance beyond the end chair. Then he lifted his head and spoke, "do you love him?" I blinked a couple times no believing this. "I asked you a question, answer truthfully. Its just you and me." I looked around and confirmed it.

"… yes…" I nodded, looking away from Aizen's face.

"Hmm, how much?" Aizen pushed.

"I love him so much that, I would hurt the person who wanted to hurt or touch him." I continued, "He is my life and I love him dearly enough to go to the ends of the world with him. He is my precious Strawberry." I answered truthfully. I rethought what I said, 'Does it even make sense?' I questioned myself.

"Strawberry?" Aizen quirked an eyebrow. 'Did I just say Strawberry?' I felt a blush going to my cheeks. "I see, you do love him dearly." He chuckled. "Keep your eye on him… Some of the Espada's were eyeing him." I growled deeply in my chest; making it rumble. He smirked at this. "I put his room next to yours, do not worry." With his smirk still set in place I wasn't sure if he wanted him too. Though he put his room next to mine, I can at least thank him properly.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." I stood and bowed.

"You may leave." He waved his hand for me to go. I bowed once more and left. Through the big double doors. I caressed down the hall to my room. Sticking my hands in my pockets.

'Why is that Aizen is giving me odd vibes. As in he wants, Ichi.' My eyebrows furrowed. 'He better not try anything or I will hurt him… Even if it cost my life to destroy Aizen.' My eye twitched. 'How did he guess I liked Ichi? I mean you could tell when I said he was my new pet… but Aizen knows that I usually don't love a pet… _that _much. Is it the fact that he caught the signs. Or…' I stopped in my steps and snarled. 'He was watching!' I retrieved a hand out of my pocket and smashed it against the wall next to me.

"Damn it, you damn Bastard!" My aura fumed strong and send off a bad feeling. "Damn you…"

* * *

**Kira: Oh my! Let's get a few things down (1) Hiyameshi means "Cold Rice" and (2) Beihan means "Cooked Rice" Kisuke-san is just comparing them.**

**Kisuke: -nodes-**

**Renji: Well cooked rice is better than cold rice!!**

**Ichigo: No one opposed against you, baka!**

**Renji: Hmph!**

**Rukia: R&R please!!**

**Kira: bibi  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Berry and Kitty

**A//N: Sorry and please enjoy!**

* * *

**GrimmIchi**

**Chapter 8: Berry and Kitty**

**Ichigo's POV**

"So, I'm an Espada now?" I looked up at Grimmjow while laying down, head in his lap. He was twisting and untwisting my hair. Face stern, in thought maybe, well until I pulled him out of it.

"Yeah, I guess you are." He grunted and stared off to the side to nothing particular, I guess. He has been like this for awhile. Since the meeting yesterday.

"What's wrong?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little, in suspicion. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and threw one of my legs over his lap and sat on his lap. I stared at him, intensively. He looked at me with a glare then sighed.

"Nothing gets past you…" He grumbled and sighed again. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me a bit closer. Our foreheads touched. "I'm angry." His sea blue eyes seemed to reign up a storm in them. Showing his anger.

"Why? What for? At who?" I asked, eyebrows creasing slightly. His breath went along my lips. In and out. In and out. The heat was warming up my face, but then was cooled down when he breathed in.

"Aizen told me that some of the other Espada have been eyeing you." I pulled away and tilted my head to the side a tad; confused.

"What ya mean?" I asked with the same confusion slapped on my face. He chuckled and his hand caressed my cheek.

"I mean they like you…" I tilted my head further. "As in they want to fuck you…" My head snapped up and his hand seemed to slow the movement down some.

"Oh!" I shouted in surprise. I didn't know they were all looking at me with lust filled eyes. Or the killer intent, they just gave him an awkward feeling near them.

"You idiot…" He mumbled with a joking face. I pouted. "Oh ho… that is very tempting…" His hand caressing my face grabbed me and pulled me against his lips. I kissed back, of course, enjoying every bit. His other hand pulled my hips closer to him. My hands were entangled with his hair and clothing. We released for breathes.

"Am I really that… irresistible?" I grinned.

"Yes… yes you are." He grinned back at me and pulled me down for another kiss.

"Am I interrupting?" I was shocked and fell backwards, only to be caught by someone. I opened my eyes and looked up at my captor. The calming green eyes and pale face of the fourth Espada looked at me; concerned a bit. My face went red. He gave a small smile and quickly threw it off his face. He helped me up, picking me up bridal style.

"Oi! Put him the fuck down, damn emo boy!" Grimmjow yelled with furry.

"Aizen-sama would like to see him… I am merely taking him…" Ulquiorra spoke with a boring voice. No emotion what-so-ever.

"He can walk!!!" Grimmjow yelled in protest. He looked at me and I was just staying where I was.

"True…" Ulquiorra said. "I will if he commands me to put him down…" I blushed, furiously. I looked to Grimmjow and you could see the fuming jealousy in his aura. I gulped.

"Please, put me down…" I told Ulquiorra in a shaky voice. He nodded and gently put me down. I stood patiently waiting for what would happen next.

"Well, Aizen-sama would like to see you, Kurosaki-sama." I blushed at the _'sama' _part. 'Why would Ulquiorra call me Kurosaki-_sama_? Is it because I am higher rank then him?' I was sudden embraced in arms.

"I will take him!" Grimmjow was holding me in a protective stance, growling.

"No, Aizen-sama just wants Kurosaki-sama." I felt flustered at the word again. Made me feel more superior.

"Shit! What the hell? Stop calling him fucking _sama_! It's annoying." Grimmjow barked at Ulquiorra.

"I have to call Aizen-sama tha-"

"No! Not Aizen, I meant Kur- Damn it! Ichigo." Grimmjow started to curse more under his breath from the mistake he almost made.

I looked at him and then Ulquiorra. I felt myself smile. 'Grimmjow hasn't called me Kurosaki _or_ Shinigami in a long time. At least I got one of them, almost, out of him. And just because someone else was calling me that, huh that's funny.' I giggled at the thought.

"You think this is amusing, huh?" I looked to Grimmjow, he was pissed. I pushed away, cocked my head and rested my hand on my popped hip.

"So what if I do?" I asked him. He smacked his palm to his temple rubbing it angrily, then growled at me.

"Stop being a stubborn ass, Ichigo!" I raised and eyebrow then smirked.

"Ulquiorra," I stuck my hand out and I felt Ulquiorra grab it. "Direct me please."

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow's voice was deep and threatening.

"Don't talk to higher ups like that, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke pretty coldly. His voice was full of ice and he had that whole death glare going on. His hand tightened around mine and he looked to me with a warm, but emotionless welcoming. "Come, Kurosaki-sama." I felt flustered at the word again.

"H-hai." I followed him out the door with his hand in mine. When the door shut I heard glass shatter and a sharp roar come from the room. 'Maybe I made him a little too pissed off.' I thought as I walked down the hall hand in hand with Ulquiorra.

**Grimmjow's POV**

As soon as the door closed and my, _MY_ Ichigo was taken I picked up the glass vase on the coffee table and threw it across the room; beside the door mostly. I made a large, sharp roar that sounded like a very anger lion. When I was done with my frustrated roar and my tearing up the couch session I sat down on the clean bed. I felt like a child, throwing a tantrum then pouting about it with knees to my chest. 'Damn it! I am Jeagerjaques Grimmjow! Espada Six! And I do not throw tantrums.' I mumbled incoherent things under my breath, then thought, ' I also need to keep my scary, lethal side up, but damn that shi- _higher espada;_ Ichigo! Yes, I love him, but he makes me so fucking weak! It drives me crazy when he's away. Especially what he just did now! That made me pissed off! Why the damn fucking emo boy have to come in?! We were getting along just fine and being friendly. Damn it! Now he has my boyfriend! I want my Strawberry!' I roared loudly again and needed a fucking fight. I left my room and went down to the lower life's to find a quick battle or two. 'I can deal with Aizen later.' I thought as I was on a stampede down the hall.

**Renji's POV**

"His father?!" I looked at Ichigo's father. 'I kind of feel bad for Ichigo… He's such a handful and he just got here!'

"Yup! Where is my son anyways, Kisuke?" Isshin spoke with a cheer.

"He's in Hueco Mundo." Isshin's hyper self calmed down in a mili-second. "That is why we asked you to come here today. We are going to the Hueco Mundo tomorrow and I needed to know if you will be joining us." Kisuke fanned himself in a steady pace as Isshin finally sat down at the table that me and Kisuke were sitting at.

"This is serious…" Isshin said as he was sitting down, hands entwined with each other. "So he's in the Hueco Mundo? Did he chose to?" An eyebrow was raised as he looked to Kisuke.

"Have you noticed that my hat is missing?" Kisuke asked and got a nod from Isshin. "Your son came here with a mission, took my hat and return it to his leader. Which we should already know who rules Hueco Mundo." They both glanced at me and I nodded in confirm that I already know who. "He succeed in getting my hat and when I fought him he seemed… off. I think they had him drugged that took slow affect." Isshin nodded, taking in all this information. Which… this is actually knew to me as well. "So I did offer him a chance that he could escape, but he didn't seem all there. I'm worried though… There is a odd feeling I'm getting." We gathered this in our heads and took deep breaths and sighing all at once. "Let's hope we can make it in time."

"Did he decide to stay there?" Isshin asked. "Like did he wanted to be? Has he sent anything saying he wants to come back?"

"No… bu-"

"Then I think we should let him be, he's a grown man." Isshin had said while interrupting me. I was shocked by his words.

"So you want us to leave him?!" I asked with a shout. I pounded my hands on the table and was irritated with his answer. 'His own father doesn't even want to save him?!' I thought.

"Look," he looked at me sternly, serious in everyway possible. "If he chose to, that means he doesn't want to come back. Anyways while he was home all he mentioned was something about an Espada leaving a fight and then for some reason he would get flustered about it, okay? Maybe he loves one of them?" I didn't like that answer.

"But-"

"No, buts. If he stays, he stays. If he wants to be saved, then I am sure he would have pleaded Kisuke when they were in close range." Isshin explained with a matter-of-fact tone.

"True… he could have told me. He seemed like he was willing to risk his life." Kisuke jumped in to the conversation.

"It settles it then… he will stay in Hueco Mundo." Isshin spoke and I felt defeated.

**Ichigo's POV**

"More medicine?" I asked my superior.

"Yes… more medicine." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ichigo, it is only natural that you get it."

"Hai, Aizen-sama. But may I ask what it will do to me this time?" I asked though I shouldn't show disrespect. "Not trying to defy your orders, Aizen-sama… just curious."

"I'm not sure, Ichigo." He responded. I merely nodded.

"Sorry, Aizen-sama, for the question." He laughed and looked at me with an approving look.

"It's alright, Ichigo." He informed, pleased the fact that I showed great respect. "Szayel," the mentioned Espada appeared beside me.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" He asked as he tucked his pink hair behind his ear.

"The second stage, please." Szayel nodded and turned to me. 'Wait, second stage?' I thought.

"Come here, Ichigo." Szayel requested and I slowly walked near him. He grabbed my right arm and had my sleeve rolled up, exposing a cold breeze. "Relax, please." He instructed and I breathed in and out with calming breaths. He pricked the needle in me and I flinched at the slightly cold liquid entering. He slid it out and had his thumb on the little mark recently made.

My heart thumped against my chest. I hissed at the pain in my chest. My heart rate sped up then all of a sudden… nothing. My sides started to ache and gripped them. Szayel wasn't hanging onto me anymore and I felt like I was withering to my death; well it _felt_ like it. My eyes had been squeezed shut and I was biting my lip. I was whimpering as my sides felt like they were being eaten away at. I coughed up some blood and was laying on my side.

"Oh my… That's not suppose to happen!" I heard Szayel say with a sign of worry.

I cringed at the pain, then a dark red light went around me as my eyes shot open, and I coughed more blood out as I felt my heart not beating anymore. I got on my hands and knees, one of my hands returned to one of my sides as I griped it. I figured out the light was my reiatsu and it was surrounding me. My clothes were swaying wildly around me. Then it felt like something pierced through my sides. From one side to the other, right above my hip line. I let out a bloody scream. Then all the pain dispersed. I felt numb, but not numb at the same time. I could feel the ground, my clothes, the raging reiatsu I gave off. I could feel things, but the pain was gone. I stood up and realized that my sides were exposed. I looked to see a hole, an arrancar hole. It went through me to the other side. I realized that I truly was one of them now. The reiatsu around me was flowing up and was surrounding me in a circle. I furrowed my eyebrows and grabbed the reiatsu and dispersed into shattered glass of blood red. A sword was in my hand, it was Zangetsu… but wasn't Zangetsu. It was formed as when I was in bankai form, but it was dark red with a black chain.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki Ichigo." I looked up to Aizen and felt so much great respect for the man that I would follow him forever.

"Good to be back, Aizen-sama." I told him with a slight bow to him, he grinned.

"What the hell was with that damn pressure?" Nnoitra appeared in the room, followed by the rest. Grimmjow came in and was by my side in a mili-second.

"Ichi." He whispered to me, I'm sure he noticed my change.

Well damn, my whole fucking outfit changed. It was a two piece kind of outfit. The top was a belly shirt, the zipper was half way zipped up my chest. It still revealed my collar bone and my shoulders. It hung off my shoulders and was a long sleeved shirt; the sleeves flaring at the end. My pants were defiantly different. The hugged my hips and showed of my love handles that I had. They laid low on me, probably would call them hip huggers. They went down to my feet and flared, but where the knees were they seemed to be cut out about a foot and on the side of my legs the pants connected them. I wore no shoes and no socks.

"Everyone I am sorry for the sudden reiatsu pressure, but it seems Ichigo could not control himself. Am I right, Ichigo?" Everyone looked to me.

"Ah, I am sorry for the suddenness of my spike. Please forgive me if I disturbed you." Most of them were surprised when I made the comment. They looked me up and down.

"Since everyone is here… let me make an announcement. There will a meeting in a few, please meet up where we usually do." He grinned as all attention was on me. "That is all, everyone may leave."

"Hai." Most of us said as we left. Grimmjow stuck to my side as we left. We walked down the hall to his room. We entered and I went to go sit down, as I sat I sat upon Grimmjow's lap. I '_humph_'ed away, my head looking ahead and my back to him. He grabbed around my waist and leaned into my back as he held me.

"I'm sorry, Ichi…" He whispered on my exposed neck line, where my zero was. I melted into his apology.

"Alright, I accept your apology!" I turned in his lap and my legs were on each side of his legs. His hands set on my hips, right below my new hole. His thumb rubbed against the side of my hole.

"This is going to take sometime to get use to…" He commented.

"Pfft! I'm still trying to get use to yours'!" I giggled and let my thumb linger on the rim of his own hole. He chuckled lightly and his hands cupped my face.

"I didn't mean to be like that earlier, Ichi." I smiled sweetly and grabbed his hands.

"I know… I'm sorry I went ahead and been a jerk… letting someone else touch _your _property." I giggled as his face went irritated.

"Ha ha, funny Ichigo." He soon smirked and he pulled me close and gave me a kiss. He pulled away, only a little bit though and said, "I think you are beautiful in any form. Let it be Human, Shinigami, or even Espada form. Any will do fine as long you are here with me." I melted under those words, they were so sweet and I am sure this moment will not happen again, well as sweet as this one that is.

"You're so sweet, Grimmy. I like you the way you are as well… except when you were trying to kill me…" I looked at him and I laughed. He joined and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. "I love you, Grimmy."

"I love you too, Ichi." He hugged back then it was silent with this moment. He pulled me back and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Grimmy?" He asked and I giggled.

"Yup! You are my Grimmy!" I explained and he grinned.

"Fine, then you are my Berry." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Berry?" He nodded with a smirk, totally amused by my expression.

"Yup… My Strawberry, or Berry for short." He snickered and I pouted then a name popped up.

"Fine! I got a better one! Kitty." That set him in a dark aura of bad mood written all over it. "Kitty, Kitty." I teased and he pinned me down onto the sofa.

"No." He stated and I smirked.

"Come here, Kitty, Kitty. I wanna kiss." There was a scowl on his face as he looked at me. I knew I crossed the line, but it was just so amusing seeing him angry. "No kiss, my Kitty?" He growled.

"Don't call me that again." He told me, irritated.

"K-it-ty." I made sure I did it in syllables and pronounced every part of the word, making him more irritated.

He got up and stormed off into his bedroom. I sat up and looked over to where he left. I stuck my tongue out and got up to leave. I left to my room. 'I was just teasing. Such a stubborn ass.' I pouted as I walked to my room. Then realized I was the one who put this on myself. 'Geez, it's my fault he is throwing a tantrum. Maybe I showed go for a walk and leave him alone for awhile instead of going to him? He might need some alone time.' I thought as I pondered on my way down the hall.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon!!!!! I mean like today soon! Alright!!! Bye-bye! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Meadow

**A//N: Sorry guys... this is the last chapter... Why? Because i said it is! Live with it! At least i finished it!**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**GrimmIchi**

**Chapter 9: The Meadow**

**Grimmjow's POV**

I heard the door in the other room open and close. I sat on my bed thinking. 'Hmmm, I'm a stubborn ass, ain't I?' I thought. 'He was just teasing, like I was just teasing. …was he teasing? Sure he was. Man… what's with all the arguing lately?' I wiggled on the bed and couldn't comfy so I plopped on my back staring at the ceiling. 'Damn I wish he was here right now.'

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo-sama." I felt my cheeks flare with a red. I turned to Ulquiorra.

"Y-yes, Ulquiorra-kun?" I thought back at what I said, '_kun_? Where the hell did that come from?'

"…" He was surprised at the sudden ending and his face had a light pink that was noticeable on his white cheeks. He cleared his throat and looked at me with his emerald green eyes. "I was just wondering what you were doing." He told me the truth. 'Maybe he can keep me company…'

"I was going to go to my room, but instead going to go for a walk, will you accompany me? Me and Grimmjow are not talking at the moment." I explained. His face was still slightly flushed.

"Sure, Kurosaki-sama." I smiled happily. I went up to him and linked my arm with his, making his face more red that you wouldn't think its possible. I giggled.

"Do you know any good places?" I asked him before we moved. He stood there looking at me, thinking. Soon he nodded.

"This way please, Kurosaki-sama." He started to walk down a different hallway. I was still connected to his arm so I went along with him.

We continued down the hall linking to each others arms. Many Espada's gave us looks, but turned away by either Ulquiorra's glares or mine. We soon reached a door that had no number just a sign that says 'Do not enter'. He opened it and we stepped in. It was amazing. It was a meadow, flowers everywhere and grass was to my knees, tickling them a little. A Sakura tree stood in the middle of it all. I disconnected myself from Ulquiorra and slowly made my way to the tree, the pink catching my eye. A slight breeze blew in from somewhere, but not sure where. I reached for a falling petal. It delicately landed in my hand as I could smell the sweet scent. What a beautiful place this was. I heard the door close behind me. I hastily looked behind me. Ulquiorra disappeared, he wasn't in here anymore.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" I called out with a whisper. No answer. 'Now I know that boy has good hearing… where is he?' I thought as I looked around.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I pouted on my bed, with cheeks puffed out. "Ugh!" I sprung up from my laying position and I put my head in my hands. "I miss him!" I whined out loud. I felt a presence and growled to look up at his pale face. "What you want, emo boy?" He merely stared emotionless at me. Then I was swept up off my feet and over his shoulder. "O-oi! Emo boy! Put me down, damn it!!!" I shouted and wailed. "I'll pierce a fucking Cero through you, you mother fucking emo boy!" I threatened him as I felt him running at flash step speed. I was suddenly put down and pushed into a room.

**Ichigo's POV**

The door opened again and I turned.

"What the hell, Emo boy?!" Grimmjow was pushed into the room by Ulquiorra and the door shut. "Oi! Let me out, you fucking emo boy!" He shouted. I started giggling and he turned to me. "What?" He barked. I sat down on the tree trunk and caught another petal.

"Love is sweet… huh?" I asked.

"What?" Grimmjow asked and I didn't bother to look at him.

I held the petal in my fingers then I looked to him with small, sweet smile. He looked dumbfounded by my expression. A blush covered his face as he came towards me and sat down next to me on the tree trunk. I twiddled with the single petal then let it fall to the grassy plain. I turned to Grimmjow and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself closer; snuggling.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. His arms went around my waist and his head rested on mine.

"Don't be… I was over exaggerating." I pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"Hell yeah, you were!" I pouted and he looked at me irritated, then we started busting out laughing. "I loves you!!!!! Grimmjow!" He laughed at my face as I squinted and made a childish gesture.

"Ah, and I love you, Ichi!" He hugged me closer and I grinned wickedly.

"Kitty." He tensed and let out a low growl.

"Berry." I huffed out a pout. He snickered and sighed. I was held protectively in his arms as I soon fell asleep. 'Damn, Love is sweet.'

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it! R&R Bye!**


End file.
